


SOS Stiles Stilinski

by Imaed



Series: Educational [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Creepy Uncle Peter Hale, Education is important, F/M, Français | French, Mention of Derek, References to Knotting, Scallision, Sex Education, but mostly - Freeform, sterek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaed/pseuds/Imaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il arrive que le système éducatif passe à côté d'informations... un poil importantes.<br/>Dans ces cas là Stiles Stilinski est là pour vous aider.<br/>Et pour vous aider à vous rappeler de l'essentiel.<br/>Même si la conversation peut devenir rapidement embarrassante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOS Stiles Stilinski

Alors que la nuit était bien entamée sur Beacon Hills, Stiles entamait son deuxième raid de la soirée. Une pause dans les évènements surnaturels étant suffisamment rares pour être remarquables, il en profitait pour remonter un peu son timer, qu’il avait plus que négligé lors de la précédente crise. Scott était probablement avec Allison pour leur énième réconciliation. Pour une fois, l’adolescent ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Un peu de temps seul à seul lui ferait du bien. Enfin. Dès qu’il en aurait fini avec ce fanfaron de JulesduNet66.  
Il ne tourna même pas la tête lorsqu’il entendit sa fenêtre grincer. A défaut de rendre son visiteur nocturne plus bruyant il avait sablé le panneau coulissant.  
-Ca faisait longtemps, dit il distraitement.  
Deux jours en fait.  
Pas de réponse. Ce qui, en soit, n’était pas une surprise.  
Il insista sur sa souris pendant une dizaine de clic puis cliqueta quelques touches du clavier.  
-Mec, au moins installe toi, reste pas devant la fenêtre.  
Il jeta un sort sur le boss mais manqua sa cible. Il fallait vraiment qu’il change son matériel.  
-Mon père rentre pour 2h alors il faut que tu ais déguerpi avant ça.  
Il fronça un peu les sourcils. Derek avait beau être un introverti, il n’en grognait pas moins de temps en temps pour faire savoir qu’il reconnaissait sa présence. Il se tourna brièvement une réplique cinglante toute prête mais s’arrêta juste à temps.  
-Scott ?  
Son meilleur ami pour la vie se tenait assis sur son lit avec la tête de Grindburg lorsqu’il avait fait dans son pantalon après un tacle un peu violent.  
-Heu… t’étais pas avec Allison ? demanda Stiles un peu confus.  
Il ignora les bruits de conversation qui lui demandaient surement ce qu’il faisait en plein milieu de l’arène, immobile.  
En voyant l’air encore plus embarrassé du brun il soupira intérieurement et se déconnecta.  
-Ca va ?  
Scott rassembla visiblement tout son courage et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Il la referma, fixa ses mains posées sagement sur ses genoux, s’agita un peu et ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.  
-Okaaaaaayyyyyyy. Je vois. Est-ce que c’est une situation qui me demande un sandwich au fromage ?  
En cas de situation vraiment désespéré Stiles faisait d’excellent sandwich au fromage. C’était une recette de sa mère.  
Scott hocha timidement la tête.  
L’adolescent se leva d’un bond et emmena son meilleur ami dans la cuisine. Après avoir préparé de quoi nourrir un loup garou et son meilleur ami humain il tendit l’assiette vers le dit loup garou en demande d’aveux.  
-Il s’est passé quelque chose. Chez Allison, avoua prudemment ce dernier.  
Jusque là, Stiles avait deviné juste.  
-On était dans sa chambre… en train de…  
Le brun s’interrompit et commença à émietter le premier sandwich.  
-De…  
Stiles hésita entre tirer son meilleur ami de son mauvais pas ou le laisser patauger lamentablement.  
-D’avoir une activité sexuelle strictement illégale ? dépanna le châtain.  
Scott devint encore plus rouge qu’avant, si c’était possible.  
-Et, tenta t’il désespérément.  
-Et ?  
Stiles devait bien l’admettre, il se moquait un peu de son ami. Scott pouvait être vraiment prude quand il s’y mettait.  
-Ca a grossi.  
L’humain le dévisagea sans comprendre. Embarrassé au-delà des mots Scott fit un petit mouvement de tête vers ses jambes. Devant l’air toujours perdu de son interlocuteur, il accentua son mouvement en écarquillant un peu les yeux.  
Stiles essaya d’étouffer son rire.  
-Scott, c’est le principe. C’est le propre d’une érection.  
-Non. Non, je veux dire après. Après avoir… hum…être… avec Allison. Tu vois ?  
-Quand vous étiez en train de le faire ?  
Scott se crispa et retint son souffle. Il acquiesça tout doucement.  
-Et alors ?  
Il relâcha l’air tout doucement.  
-Mec, je comprends rien. C’est pas comme si c’était la première fois avec Allison…  
Stiles oscillait entre l’amusement et la curiosité.  
-Qu’est ce qu’elle a dit ?  
-Je sais pas. Je suis parti avant qu’elle ne s’en rende compte.  
L’adolescent châtain se retint de crisser des dents.  
-Mec, pas cool !! En plus si c’était dans son vagin elle l’a forcément sentit.  
La tête de Scott tomba avec un bruit sourd sur la table de la cuisine.  
-Ne redit jamais ça, supplia t’il.  
Stiles haussa les épaules et enfourna un sandwich maintenant tiède.  
-Ouais mais ché pas cool pour elle tu chais ? Ch’est pas comme chi elle chavait che qui che pache… essaya t’il d’articuler.  
-Je sais mais… c’est pas normal. C’est pas sensé être comme ça !!!  
-C’est peut être à cause du fait que tu sois… tu sais « RrrrRRRrr ».  
Il mima une patte animale avec sa main. Scott releva poliment la tête de son emplacement pour assister à la scène.  
-Je sais pas, couina Scott. C’est pas comme si je pouvais poser la question à tu sais qui.  
-Le loup garou dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, compléta son ami au bord de la crise de fou rire.  
-Stiles, supplia l’hybride.  
-Me regarde pas comme ça !! C’est pas moi qui ai abandonné ma copine surement à moitié nue dans sa chambre parce que tout à coup mon sexe à fait un nœud.  
Stiles ricana en entendant le « plomp » contre la table à nouveau. Il se demanda si les supers pouvoirs de guérison fonctionnaient contre les rougeurs de ce type.  
-Qu’est ce que je vais faire ?  
Le châtain entama un autre sandwich.  
-Comment je vais pouvoir regarder Allison dans les yeux demain ?  
-Enfin, c’est pas comme si tu la regardais dans les yeux avant, se moqua gentiment son ami.  
-Stiiiiiiiiiiles.  
Le susnommé leva les yeux au ciel et soupira intérieurement.  
-Déjà, tu vas aller t’excuser auprès d’elle. Ensuite tu vas aller voir Derek, et crois-moi sur parole ce sera sûrement la conversation la plus embarrassante de toute ta vie.  
Devant le visage horrifié du brun Stiles se permit d’être un peu plus compatissent.  
-Dis toi que ta seule autre option c’est de demander à Peter. Tu ne veux pas ça, je ne veux pas ça, personne ne veut ça. Je veux dire. Si on avait une image à côté de la définition de pervers malsain dans le dictionnaire, ce serait la sienne, mieux vaut ne pas l’encourager.  
La remarque eu le bon sens de le faire réfléchir.  
-Et quand tu auras atrocement souffert de cette conversation, tu iras discuter avec Allison et vous conviendrez de savoir si vous avez envie de retenter l’expérience. Pour le reste, vois avec ta mère, elle a plus d’expérience dans le domaine des relations amoureuse que moi.  
-Mais si ça recommence ?  
-Tu ne t’enfuis pas, raisonna l’humain. Et si elle te repousse, tu ne la forces sous aucun prétexte. Même avec ta tête de chaton qu’on va noyer.  
Il laissa un silence contemplatif s’installe, le temps que Scott réfléchisse à ses conseils.  
-T’as raison.  
Stiles se permit un petit sourire dépréciatif.  
-Je devrais y aller, se reprit le loup garou tout à coup.  
Il se tourna vers son ami avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
-On est bien d’accord que nous n’aborderons plus jamais le sujet ?  
-Plus jamais, lui confirma son interlocuteur.  
-Cette conversation n’a jamais eu lieu.  
-Nop.  
-Bon…. Bah j’y vais alors.  
Stiles regarda son meilleur ami partir. Il grignota le dernier sandwich et il écarquillant les yeux devant le caractère invraisemblable de sa conversation.  
« Et maintenant, la météo… » se dit il en retournant dans sa chambre.


End file.
